Broken Doll
by Marmotje
Summary: selber lesen


Broken Doll

Disclaimer: Mir gehört hier absolut nichts! Und ich mache hiermit auch kein geld!  
Copyright: Die Story ist eine übersetzung aus dem englischen! Das gehört alles LeDiz!  
lasst also die finger davon!  
Und Kommis werden wie immer übersetzt!

Und noch mal danke an meine Beta Miau-Maunz (Miau; Eiri-Yuki) Ich vermisse dich Liebes!

Viel Spaß euch allen beim lesen!  
Und hinterlasst bitte ein Lebenszeichen am ende

Broken Doll

Vor ein paar Jahren habe ich diese zerbrochene Puppe gefunden.  
Zumindest denke ich, dass ich sie gefunden habe. Vielleicht hat sie mich gefunden. Ich bin mir nicht sicher und ich habe mir nie die Mühe gemacht, zu fragen. Erstens denke ich kaum, dass die Puppe antworten würde und selbst wenn sie es könnte... ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie es auch weiß. Alles was ich sagen kann, ist, dass ich sie an dem einem Tag nicht hatte und am nächsten hatte ich sie.

Es ist keine besonders tolle Puppe. Ich denke sie ist wunderschön, oder.  
sie könnte wunderschön sein... jedoch ist sie zerbrochen.

Viele Leute sagen mir, dass sie seltsam aussieht und vermutlich haben sie Recht. Die Puppe ist ziemlich groß... sie ist ungefähr so groß, wie ein zehnjähriger Junge, jedoch vermute ich, dass sie älter sein sollte.

Weißes Material stellt ihre Haut dar, der Typ von Material, der so weich ist, dass du ihn ewig streicheln möchtest. Aber ihre Brust und Beine sind aus blauen Leder gemacht.

Seltsam, dass weiß ich. Sie hat dunkelrote Spitzen und blitzartige/ blitzähnliche Bolzen, welche um ihr Gesicht hängen. Ich vermute, dass sie auch Haare darstellen sollen. Sie hat sehr große, helle, violette Knöpfe als Augen, rosane Tupfer auf ihren Wangen und ein hässliches, helles, weißes Lächeln.

Das einzige, das ich an meiner Puppe nicht mag, ist dieses Lächeln. Und ich kann es nicht von ihr entfernen; die Naht ist zu fest. Ich nehme an, dass ein hübscheres darunter liegt, doch so oft ich es auch versuche, ich kann große Lächeln nicht entfernen.

Als ich sie fand, habe ich sie direkt mit in mein Zimmer genommen. Viele Personen sagten mir, dass ich verrückt sei und dass ich die Puppe nicht behalten solle, doch wollte ich nicht auf sie hören. Ich nahm sie hoch und ließ sie nicht mehr los, bis ich sie auf der Fensterbank, nahe meinem Bettes sitzen hatte, wo sie auf die Dünen hinausschaute. Ich beschloss in genau diesem Moment, das ich diese Puppe für immer behalten würde und versuchen sie zu reparieren.

Wie gesagt ist meine Puppe zerbrochen. Sie hat zwei große Löcher in ihrem Leder. Eines in ihrem Bauch und eines in ihrer Brust. Mitten auf ihrem Bein ist auch eines, doch war es zusammengeflickt, als ich sie bekam, bedeckt mit einem viereckigen Stück schwarzen Leders und festgebunden mit einer Schnalle.  
Die Nähte meiner Puppe gehen auseinander. Und dort sind zwei lange, dünne Löcher in ihrem Gesicht, von ihren Augen, über die rosanen Flecken, zu dem unteren Teil ihres Kopfes verlaufend.

Dies waren die ersten Dinge, die ich versuchte zu flicken. Ich nähte die rosanen Flecken wieder fest, nähte sie fester als zuvor und die Löcher verschwanden für eine Weile. Aber sehr oft lösten sie sich wieder und die Flecken rutschten herunter.

Eine meiner Freundinnen, eine die sich sehr oft mit mir trifft, kam einmal herüber. Ich fragte sie, ob sie nicht das Loch in der Brust der kleinen Puppe flicken könne. Sie legte ein großes, pinkes Filz Herz über das Loch und nähte es fest. Die Naht hielt für einige Monate, aber nach einem Jahr oder so... löste er sich. Und es würde jetzt sicher nicht für mehr als ein oder zwei Tage halten.

Und dann habe ich dieses große, gelbe Stück Vinyl gefunden. Es war hell und glänzend, in der Form eines Dreiecks. Ich machte es über das Loch im Bauch und es hielt. Für die nächsten paar Monate würde das Loch repariert bleiben.

Ich befestigte wieder die Wangen Flecken und sie gingen nicht ab. Die Löcher unter ihnen nähten sich heimlich wieder zu. Ich klebte das Herz an seinen Platz und es fiel nicht mehr ab. Ich versuchte die Arme und Beine wieder festzunähen und sie lösten sich nicht mehr.

Jeder, der in mein Zimmer kommt, liebt diese Puppe. Ein paar Leute wollen sie für sich selbst allein haben, und einige haben sogar versucht sie zu stehlen. Aber die meisten sagen mir nur, dass ich sie loswerden muss. Sie sagen, dass sie etwas Wundervolles und Besonderes ist und dass sie sie gerne besitzen würden, aber sie denken nicht, dass ich sie habe sollte. Sie scheinen zu denken, dass ich nicht sicher bei ihr bin. Oder vielleicht denken sie, dass sie nicht sicher bei mir ist.

Ich verstehe nicht. War ich nicht derjenige, der sie repariert hat? Wie kann sie nicht sicher bei mir sein?

Doch manchmal denke ich auch, dass sie Recht haben. Immerhin wende ich mich, wenn ich irgendeine Art von schlechter Laune habe, an meine Puppe, damit es mir besser geht. Ich schlage sie. Manchmal. Ich schlage sie und versuche den Schmerz verklingen zu lassen. Aber es funktioniert nicht. Ich fühle mich dann nur noch schlechter, als zuvor. Ein anderes Mal, setze ich mich hin und versuchte, den Rest zu reparieren, jedoch enttäuscht mich das jedes Mal nur. Wir beide enttäuschen mich. Ich, weil ich nicht in der Lage bin, sie zu reparieren und sie, weil sie nicht halten will.

Aber manchmal halte ich sie einfach nur. Ich sitze auf meinem Bett, wie ein kleines Kind mit einem Teddybären und halte sie ganz fest an mich. Ich streiche ihr über den Rücken, sage ihr, dass alles gut werden wird und beginne es selbst zu glauben. Ich weiß, dass es lächerlich und kindisch ist, aber wenn ich meine Puppe so halte, habe ich das Gefühl, dass nichts mehr ein Problem ist.

Aber das ist nicht das einzige Seltsame an meiner Puppe.  
Wann immer ich den Raum verlasse, gehe ich sicher, dass sie auf meiner Fensterbank sitzt, den Kopf gegen das Fenster gestützt und herausschauend. Alles andere kann eine Sauerei sein. Jedoch gehe ich sicher, dass sie auf ihrem Platz ist. Ich tue dasselbe, wenn ich wieder hereinkomme. Natürlich ist sie immer dort, wo ich sie gelassen habe. Jeder weiß, dass keiner meine Puppe anrühren darf, außer ich erlaube es. Niemand ist dumm genug, zu versuchen sie zu nehmen, während ich nicht da bin. Nicht mehr. Nicht nach dem letzten Mal.

Aber genauso oft, komme ich wieder herein und irgendetwas ist anders. Manchmal ist mein Raum sauberer oder heller. Du denkst jetzt wahrscheinlich, dass das nur bedeutet, dass irgendjemand hereinkam und aufgeräumt hat, jedoch weiß ich, dass niemand in mein Zimmer geht. Nicht ohne, dass ich es sage.

Es ist nicht so, dass ich denke, dass meine Puppe sich herumbewegt oder irgendetwas tut. Das wäre verrückt.

Aber es ist zweifellos etwas anders, seitdem ich meine Puppe gefunden habe.

Ich habe dir erzählt, dass meine Puppe auseinander fällt. Und wie ich dieses Dreieck festgemacht habe und alles anfing fest zu bleiben. Ich scheine vergessen zu haben, dir den Rest der Geschichte zu erzählen.

Nach einer Weile, dachte ich, dass meine Puppe ganz repariert sei. So hörte ich auf zu versuchen sie zusammenzuflicken.  
Das ist nicht alles. Ich fing an, sie zu ignorieren. Sie war nur ein anderer Teil meines Zimmers. Natürlich bestand ich darauf, sie niemanden nehmen zu lassen und würde jemand über sie urteilen, würde ich sagen, dass sie mein ist und dass niemand sie berühren darf. Aber sonst schenkte ich ihr keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr. Ich war zu beschäftigt. Ich lernte über mich selbst und die Puppe war kein Teil von mir.

Letztendlich, wendete ich mich wieder an meine Puppe, als die Dinge zu schwer und ich deprimiert wurde, um mich wieder besser fühlen zu lassen, Und erst dann fiel es mir auf

Meine Puppe war komplett auseinander gefallen. Das einzige was noch zusammen hielt, waren ein paar Fäden. Das einzige Teil, welches noch an seinem Platz geblieben war, war dieses grauenvolle Lächeln. Sogar die Augen waren zerkratzt und unpoliert. Mein Vinyl Dreieck hing in ihren Schoß, so gut wie vergessen. Das Herz hing zu Grunde.

Ich flehte meine Freundin an, zu mir zu kommen, sie wieder zusammenzunähen; und sie versuchte es, jedoch fiel alles nur wieder herunter. Ich versuchte es festzukleben, jedoch ruinierte stattdessen nur das Material.

Ich musste verlernt haben, wie man näht.

Ich habe eine Idee, wie ich meine Puppe reparieren könnte, aber wenn ich falsch liege, kann alles nur noch schlimmer werden und das möchte ich nicht riskieren.  
Ich fragte alle meine Freunde, ob sie sie reparieren würden, doch sie waren entweder zu verschreckt es zu versuchen, oder es gelang ihnen einfach nicht.  
So habe ich nun diese kaputte Puppe und alles, was mir einfällt, ist sie in Bandagen einzuwickeln, sie fest zu halten und anzuflehen, sich selbst zu heilen. Das einzige, was ohne meine Bandagen an seinem Platz bleibt, ist dieses grausame Lächeln.

Kannst du meine Puppe reparieren?  
Ich bin zu verängstigt, um es zu versuchen...

Owari

Kommis? Bitte?  
Und denkt dran sie werden übersetzt! Vergesst also die autorin selber nicht! 


End file.
